parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's GoAnimate TUGS Voice Cast
Here is a voice cast for Julian Bernardino's TUGS videos. Cast *Ten Cents: Paul *Sunshine: Brian *Big Mac: Wiseguy *Top Hat: Professor *Warrior: Dallas *Hercules: Alan *OJ: David *Grampus: Dave *Captain Star: Simon *Captain Zero: Diesel *Zorran: Simon *Zip and Zug: Kidaroo and Young Guy *Zebedee and Zak: Brian and Simon *Lillie Lightship: Kayla *Sally Seaplane: Allison *Pearl: Kate *Sea Rouge: Zack *Sea Rouge's Uncle: Duncan *The Pirates: Professor and Evil Genius *Puffa: Diesel *The Goods Train: Simon *Boomer: Wiseguy *Fire Tug: French Fry *Izzy Gomez: Young Guy *Bluenose: Diesel *Nantucket: Scary Voice *Johnny Cuba: Alan *Old Rusty: Duncan *Frank and Eddie: Brian and Simon *S.S. Vienna: Princess *Princess Alice: Salli *The Duchess: Catherine *Burke and Blair: Dallas and French Fry *Billy Shoepeck: Brian *Jack: Ivy *Little Ditcher: Salli *Scuttlebutt Pete: Dave *Mighty Mo: Scary Voice *Big Mickey: Professor *The Ghostly Galleon: Wiseguy Trivia *This will be a voice cast, inspired by The LEGO Movie characters. *This will have fifteen US male voices, three English male voices, six US female voices, and an English female voice. Transcript *Ten Cents: (Paul's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Ten Cents. *Sunshine: (Brian's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Sunshine, Ten Cents' best friend. *Big Mac: (Wiseguy's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Big Mac. *Top Hat: (Professor's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Top Hat, Ten Cents' brother. *Warrior: (Dallas' voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Warrior, Ten Cents' uncle. *Hercules: (Alan's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Hercules, Ten Cents' father. *OJ: (David's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm OJ, Ten Cents' guide. *Grampus: (Dave's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Grampus, Ten Cents' nephew. *Captain Star: (Simon's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Captain Star, who is in charge of the Star Fleet. *Captain Zero: (Diesel's voice) (angry) Hi! I'm Captain Zero, Captain Star's enemy, and in charge of the Z Stacks. I will be get a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Zorran: (Simon's voice) (scheming) Hi! I'm Zorran, Ten Cents' enemy. I'll have a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Zip (Kidaroo's voice) (shocked) Hi! I'm Zip. Me and Zug are getting a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Zug (Young Guy's voice) (shocked) Hi! I'm Zug. Me and Zip are getting a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Zak: (Brian's voice) (disgusted) Hi! I'm Zebedee. Me and Zebedee will have a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Zebedee: (Simon's voice) (disgusted) Hi! I'm Zebedee. Me and Zak will have a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Lillie Lightship: (Kayla's voice) Hi! I'm Lillie Lightship, Ten Cents' girlfriend. *Sally Seaplane: (Allison's voice) Hi! I'm Sally Seaplane, Ten Cents' love interest. *Pearl: (Kate's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Pearl. *Sea Rouge: (Zack's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Sea Rouge. *Pirate 1: (Professor's voice) (sad) Hi! I'm Pirate 1. *Pirate 2: (Evil Genius's voice) (sad) Hi! I'm Pirate 2. *Puffa: (Diesel's voice) (surprised) Hi! I'm Puffa, Ten Cents' great friend. *The Goods Engine: (Simon's voice) (surprised) Hi! I'm The Goods Engine. *Boomer: (Wiseguy's voice) (laugh) Hi! I'm Boomer. *Fire Tug: (French Fry's voice) (laugh) Hi! I'm Fire Tug, Ten Cents' firm friend. *Izzy Gomez: (Young Guy's voice) (sad) Hi! I'm Izzy Gomez, Zorran's lackey. I will have a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Bluenose: (Diesel's voice) (taunt) Hi! I'm Bluenose, a real villain, who will have a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Nantucket: (Scary Voice) (taunt) Hi! I'm Nantucket. I'll be getting a new grounded series. *Johnny Cuba: (Alan's voice) (taunt) Hi! I'm Johnny Cuba, a real villain, who will get a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Old Rusty: (Duncan's voice) (thinking) Hi! I'm Old Rusty. *Frank: (Brian's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Frank. *Eddie: (Simon's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Eddie. *S.S. Vienna: (Princess' voice) (happy) Hi! I'm S.S. Vienna, Puffa's girlfriend. *Princess Alice: (Salli's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Princess Alice. *Burke: (Dallas's voice) (scheming) Hi! I'm Burke. Me and Blair will get a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Blair: (French Fry's voice) (scheming) Hi! I'm Blair. Me and Burke will get a new grounded series, so stay tuned. *Billy Shoepeck: (Brian's voice) Hi! I'm Billy Shoepeck. *Jack: (Ivy's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Jack. *Little Ditcher: (Salli's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Little Ditcher. *Scuttlebutt Pete: (Dave's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Scuttlebutt Pete. *Mighty Mo: (Scary Voice) (happy) Hey! I'm Mighty Mo. I'm so strong. *Big Mickey: (Professor's voice) (happy) Hi! I'm Big Mickey. *The Ghostly Galleon: (Wiseguy's voice) (angry) Hi! I'm The Ghostly Galleon. I will be getting a new grounded series, so stay tuned. Category:Julian Bernardino